The present invention relates as indicated to a gate lock and relates more specifically to a lock for locking a gate post to a stationary fence.
The prior art contains various types of gate locks or fasteners for fastening wire gates to wire fences, and exemplary of such art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,264,120; 1,772,326; 2,704,900; 2,747,909 and 2,860,429. These patents are commonly characterized by a fastening device for fastening or locking the upper end of the gate post to the fence post and a lower connection for the posts, normally in the form of a looped member interconnecting the lower portions of the post together when the gate is closed. Although these prior patents are generally satisfactory for the purpose intended, no provision is normally made for securing the locking members together, for example, by means of a padlock or the like, for additional protection, and prior art constructions are frequently characterized by being either relatively expensive to manufacture and/or difficult to install and operate.